Songbird
by blueashke
Summary: My interpretation of how the song presentation will go. Set mid Rumours, immediately following Rachel's Go Your Own Way.


As the club filed out of the room, Santana reached out and touched Brittany's arm. "Britt? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Sending another death glare at her now exboyfriend's departing wheelchair, the blonde nodded and started to sit back down in her chair. "Actually, I kind of need you to sit here," Santana said quickly, walking to the front of the room and pulling the same stool she'd sat on during Landslide to the center.

"Santana, why didn't you do this in class? I already know about you; it's all of them that don't know about..." a small hand to her lips silenced the taller girl. That same hand trailed down her arm to take her hand and pull her unresisting body to the waiting seat. Once sure that her audience of one wasn't going to move, Santana turned and nodded to Brad to begin the song she'd been practicing with him for two weeks in the evenings.

She stepped in front of her friend. She closed her eyes and breathed, trying to center herself as the first ten seconds of piano passed. As her verse began, she opened them and stared directly into the blue eyes she saw in her dreams, in her waking hours, in all moments. Blue eyes that seemed to recognize the song and were already filling with tears. She smiled, and let her hand reach up to brush them away, right in synch with the first line.

For you, there'll be no more crying.  
>For you, the sun will be shining.<p>

She stepped closer, letting her hand drop to the chin that had begun to duck. She lifted it gently with the back of her hand, before turning it over so that she could cup the soft, soft cheek.

And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's all right. I know it's right.<p>

Santana let her hand fall away, walking around her friend and holding on to her from behind. She sang softly in her ear, letting their cheeks touch.

To you, I'll give the world.  
>To you, I'll never be cold.<br>Cuz I feel that when I'm with you, It's so right. I know it's right.

Slipping back to the front, she took Brittany by both hands and stood her up. She let their fingers intertwine naturally as she kept singing.

And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score.<p>

She let her hands begin to tug them closer together with each of the next words until the last of them was sung only a fraction of an inch away from the lips she missed so much.

And I love you, I love you I love you, like never before.

Before she could lose her resolve, the smaller girl backed off. She needed this to be Brittany's decision wholly. With the interlude playing, she ghosted her hands up to gently touch the soft curls around the blonde's face, letting her voice flutter along with the music. As her most important lines came up, she stepped them back so Brittany sat back down on the stool. She gripped both hands tightly as she put all the emphasis she could onto these next words.

And I wish you all the love in the world.  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<p>

Her voice nearly cracked as she went into the last chorus, and she glanced away to try to regain her composure. When she looked back, she realized that the descant she could hear in her head wasn't there anymore, but coming from Brittany's own lips. She smiled widely, and they finished the song together.

And the songbirds keep singing Like they know the score.  
>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<br>Like never before.  
>Like never before.<br>Like never before.

As the final notes died away from the two women's lips, they came back to themselves. No longer were they staring at one another in an empty classroom. The room around them was still silent, but it was the kind of silence that comes only when a large crowd is holding its breath. Finally breaking eye contact, they lowered the microphones from their mouths and looked out at their friends and families and smiled in tandem. As they reached out to regain their bouquets from Quinn and Rachel respectively, Lauren Zizes, ever the voice of stark truth, spoke into that silence.

"Best. Wedding Vows. Ever."


End file.
